Участник:Valeri De Mort
Обо мне= Привет меня зовут Валерия, мне 14. Можешь называть меня Лера или Валерон. Но для друзей я Лампочка или Кря. Я люблю серию книг "Коты Воители". Дома у меня живет кот Локи. Я ярая фанатка Marvel и ЗВ. С исполнителей я много кого люблю,только это заграничные. Русских исполнителей почти не слушаю. На это свои причины... Ладно развлекайся у меня в профиле. Привіт мене звати Валерія, мені 14. Можеш називати мене Лєра або Валєрон. Але для друзів Лампочка або Кря. Я люблю серію книг "Коти Вояки". Дома в мене живе кіт Локі. Я велика фанатка Marvel і ЗВ. З виконавців я багато кого люблю, тількі закордоні. Російськіх виконавців я майже не слухаю. На це свої причини... Добре розважася в мене в профайлі. Hello my name is Valeria, I'm 14. You can call me Lera or Valeron. But for friends, I'm a Lamp or Crazy. I love the series of books "Warriors." At home I have a cat Loki. I'm an ardent fan of Marvel and SW. From the performers I like a lot of people, only this is foreign. I hardly listen to Russian singers. This is your reason ... Okay, have fun in my profile. 14706857161455730.jpg|Это Харли Квин. Я уверена ты её знаешь 1470863781_qichao-wang_harley-quinn.jpg|Не трогай мою Харли! Она битой даст! Harley.Quinn.(Suicide.Squad).full.2078921.jpg|Ты её не трогал и теперь она тебя уважает. Так держать! images))).jpg|У неё на футболке Фасбендер) Кому надо тот поймет))) harli-kvin-7688.jpg|Го на дискотеку в Клюб!! tumblr_o1dmydfw281r2cf5uo1_500.gif|Чуть чуть Вселенной Стивена) 9ab01652c93b8c66f3a2bbb41ae6479e334213b4_hq.jpg|Теперь их больше)))) tumblr_o8stjuqYo01qdzypro1_r1_400.gif|Это я в стиле SU tumblr_o7urd8BbQf1uv71q3o1_r1_1280.gif|Ня :3 a8d5530ef5bb6c2b6bf6c6ab9c50627a90775ca6_hq.gif|Алмазы) 753f15a456de279d679f83b73606d4f5.jpg tumblr_static_6kmvq8gziu0w8swgk84o0ccsc_640_v2.png.jpg|Оооо книжечки~ o02UHBm9DQg.jpeg|В своем репертуаре c_neko1.png|хе хе c8f5678c02d9cf2c11a82e8c1d8c55a30ff42d5a_hq.jpg|Лунный Камень~ Познакомимся с моими братнами) Люди не обижайтесь если вы не в списке. Если нет значит вы не делали правки и для вики вы аноним. Золотая тень Ежевичная Кругогривник Если ты мне друг, добавь себя. Но меня тут почти никто не знает.... Мои любимые цвета! * Дикий арбуз * Холодно-лимонный * Лайм * Тёмный Голубой * Легкий Розовый * Тёмный Фиолетовый * Аква * Фуксин Список будет пополняться |-| Опросики= Ответь пазязя Я хороший чел? Прикольная штучка Хороший Норм чел Кто ты!?!??! Ты фанат ЗВ? Чта это?! Нууууу так себе Фу! Ненавижу! Да Канечна Кто для тебя Звездоцап Супер дупер мега крутой кот! Лгун! Обманщик! УБИЙЦА! Я к нему равнодушен(на) |-| Персонажи= Тыковка Описание: Серый с белыми разводами мускулистый кот с голубыми глазами. Характер: Дружелюбный кот который готов отдать жизнь за свое племя и семью. Семья: Мать: Ива'', мертва обитает в Звездном Племени.'' Отец: Пепел, мертв обитает в Звездном Племени. Сестра: Белокрылка, мертва обитает в Звездном Племени Пара: Вьюга жива Дочери ' Серокрылочка ''жива Искорка и Вспышка ( с раздвоением личности) жива Биография: История Долгоуса Усик и Белышка рождаются в Племени Теней у Ивы и Пепла. Все поздравляют королеву с долгожданными котятами. Когда Белышка растягивает лапу, котёнок случайно попадает на разговор Ивы и Тис, Усик узнает, что при растяжениях нужно сделать мазь из бузины. Когда Усик становится оруженосцем он получает свое новое имя -- Долгоус. Оруженосец очень рад, что дождался посвящения и получил свое новое имя. В наставники коту дают Мироликую. Прошлая воительница Небесного Племени учит Дологуса охоты на высоких деревьях. Кот приносит свою первую добычу -- голубя, Белолапка гордится своим братом. Оруженосец успешно проходит испытание и стает воителем, но имя остается то же. Племя Теней планировало напасть на Грозовое, Долгоус и Белокрылка сражаются бок-о-бок но почему то разделяются. Когда воитель Грозового племени Цветохвост чуть не убил Белокрылку, Долгоус успевает спасти сестру. После битвы оказывается, что Ива была убита. Проходит несколько лун, Пепел разбит, брат с сестрой пытаются вывести отца с этого состояния но сами ели сдерживают себя от горя. Коты обнаруживают, что на их территории лиса, когда отправляют патруль, чтобы прогнать лису. Воители возвращаются с двумя новостями -- хорошей и плохой. Хорошая лису прогнали, плохая отважный воин Пепел погиб... Все коты соболезнуют брату и сестре. Жизнь теперь становится тяжелее, Белокрылка не выдерживает и сбегает к Двуногим не сказав ни слова. Долгоус остался один, но у него есть родное племя. Позже когда он охотится с Вьюгой, кот охотится на дереве как его учила Мироликая. Кошка поражается такой охоте и просит научить её, но не говорит, что не может лазить по деревьям и боится лазить по деревьям. Когда она залазит на дерево не не может слезть с дерева. Вдруг ветка на которой она стояла сломалась и она растянула лапу. Долгоус вспоминает как лечить растяжения но Вьюга все же идет к целительнице. Серое Крыло Описание: Темно-серая кошка кошка с янтарными глазами и белым пятном в виде вокруг глаза. Характер: Она необычная ведь больна шизофренией. А так это спокойная кошка но злопамятная и любит манипулировать другими. Её лучший друг голос который находится в её голове. Семья: '''Мать: Вьюга жива Отец: Долгоус жив Сестра: Искорка и Вспышка ( с раздвоением личности) жива Тетя: Белокрылка мертва обитает в Звездном Племени Бабушка Пестрокрылая мертва, обитает в Звездном Племени Ива мертва, обитает в Звездном Племени Дедушка Коготь мертв обитает в Звездном Племени Пепел мертв обитает в Звездном Племени А биографии не будет) ибо мне лень~ Галерея: Серокрылочка.png|Спасибо Быстрозубке КВ! Серокрылая окрас.png|Спасибо Винг! (надеюсь я могу называть Вас так) |-| Юзербоксики= |-|